Amour interdit
by BibouSL
Summary: Un mariage forcé, une rencontre improbable, un amour interdit. Alors que Brittany S. Pierce se voit forcée d'épouser Thomas Lopez, elle fait la rencontre de sa sœur ; Santana, dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse. Comment vont-elles réussir à s'aimer, alors que Brittany est désormais fiancée ?
1. Chapter 1

« Mademoiselle Pierce, il faut vous réveiller. Vos parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Brittany émit un grognement et plongea sa tête sous son coussin, voulant protéger ses yeux de la lumière qui pénétrait doucement dans sa chambre.

« Mademoiselle, il est déjà 8h30 » Dit la vieille femme en secouant tendrement Brittany qui émergeait lentement de son sommeil.

« A quelle heure seront-ils là ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix

« Dans une demi-heure »

D'un bond, Brittany se leva de son lit. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita dans tout les sens sous les yeux ébahis de la vieille dame.

« Merde, merde ! Je ne serai jamais prête. »

« Calmez-vous, je vous ai préparé de quoi déjeuner, j'ai fais couler votre bain et la robe que votre mère voulait que vous portiez aujourd'hui se trouve dans la salle de bain. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, merci. » Dit-elle en se calmant et en adressant une petite accolade à Anna.

Anna aimait beaucoup Brittany. Elle était le seul membre de la famille Pierce à être aimable avec elle. Les Pierce sont des gens imbuvables, des richards qui n'ont aucune considération pour personne et qui traitent les autres comme des moins que rien, se croyant au dessus de tout le monde. Mais Brittany était incroyablement différente de ses parents, elle est la gentillesse et l'innocence incarnée.

La blonde s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain personnelle et s'allongea dans son bain, prenant son temps. Après tout tant pis, sa mère fera une remarque quoi qu'elle fasse alors autant se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. Brittany contempla la robe que sa mère avait choisit. Cette femme avait beau avoir tout les défauts du monde, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'en matière de mode, elle était irréprochable.

Elle souffla en pensant à la journée qu'elle allait encore passer. Accompagner ses parents à une fête en l'honneur d'un nouveau-né pour ensuite terminé la soirée à un gala. Brittany détestait ça suivre ses parents partout en jouant à la petite fille parfaite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La journée s'annonçait atrocement longue…

Une fois prête, elle descendit rejoindre ses parents qui se trouvaient en grande discussion dans la salle à manger, alors qu'une petite tornade blonde lui fonçait dessus pour l'étreindre tendrement.

« Bonjour, mon petit ange » Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la petite chevelure blonde de sa petite sœur. _Lara_.

« Tu m'as manqué Britt-Britt »

« Toi aussi ma chérie »

« Maman n'est pas très contente. » Chuchota-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle dit que tu es encore en retard et que tu vas tous nous retarder. Mais tu sais Britt, moi je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Je trouve ça très ennuyant ces réunion d'adultes »

« Je comprends, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais je serais avec toi, d'accord ? »

La petite blonde acquiesça et au même moment, la mère de Brittany se tourna vers elle, une onde de colère dans le regard.

« Jeune fille, lorsque je vous dis 8h30, ce n'est pas 8h45. Nous allons arriver en retard par ta faute. On ne peut décidemment rien te demander. »

« Pardon maman, je ne me suis pas levé à temps. Ca m'était complètement sortit de la tête »

« Peut importe, maintenant que tu es là, allons-y » Sa mère appela leur chauffeur et ils quittèrent leur demeure.

Après avoir passé la journée à faire bonne figure aux côtés de ses parents, à saluer des centaines de personnes qui lui étaient complètement inconnues, elle fût obligée de suivre ses parents à ce stupide gala -_alors que Lara se voyait raccompagnée chez leur grand-mère_- ,car ils avaient quelque chose à lui annoncer.

Elle détestait ce genre de soirée et elle détestait d'avantage lorsque ses parents avaient quelque chose à lui annoncer, d'habitude ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais, sans broncher, elle prit place à la table qui leurs était réservé et après quelques minutes, les amis de ses parents prirent place à leurs côtés. Bizarrement, ces gens ne firent pas le même effet à Brittany que tous ceux présents à cette soirée. Eux, avaient l'air bons et chaleureux contrairement à tous les autres.

Ce qui frappa le plus la blonde, c'était cette peau matte qui indiqua très certainement des origines Latine, mais aussi leurs fils. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais il était d'une beauté incroyable, sa peau matte faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts, qu'il tenait définitivement de son père. Ils se ressemblaient très fort tout les deux, alors qu'il ne montrait aucune ressemblance avec la femme qu'elle pensait être sa mère.

Il était très certainement un bourreau des cœurs vu son physique, mais il n'était pas le genre de la blonde il avait ce petit air prétentieux et sur de lui qui déplut fortement à Brittany. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de personne.

Sa mère la coupa dans la contemplation de ce gens.

« Britt, chérie. Je te présente les Lopez. »

Alors c'était eux, ces Lopez dont ses parents parlaient tout le temps...

« Enchanté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous » Répondit Poliment la blonde.

« Nous de même. Tu as bien grandit Brittany, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine 6 ans. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme à présent » Lui dit la seule femme de cette famille.

« On s'est déjà rencontré ? » Demanda la blonde. « Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

« Oui, mais tu étais une petite fille à l'époque »

« Dans ce cas, je suis ravie de vous revoir. »

« Je te présente Carmen, Juan et leur fils Thomas. »

« Vous êtes vraiment très belle Brittany » Répondit Thomas, avec un petit sourire séducteur.

« Merci »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à son compliment. Il devait le dire des centaines de fois par jours afin de séduire ses proies.

Après avoir discuté et mangé, Thomas invita Brittany à danser, elle accepta pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure devant les parents du jeune homme. Elle devait cependant avouer qu'il dansait irréprochablement bien et que ce fût un moment agréable.

Leurs parents les fixaient, comme s'ils venaient tous les deux de trouver la personne qu'ils leurs fallait. Hors ce n'était pas le cas. Pas pour elle en tout cas, car quand elle voyait la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, elle se dit qu'elle devait bien lui plaire.

Bien sûr, physiquement, c'était tout à fait son type d'homme, mais sa façon d'être l'a bloquait.

Mais après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le juger. Parce que Brittany ne jugeait jamais les gens, mais elle avait trop souffert dans le passé avec des hommes comme Thomas, alors maintenant, elle se montrait méfiante.

Lorsqu'ils fût à nouveau assis. Thomas se racla la gorge.

« Brittany, si nous sommes réunit ici c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai… J'ai demandé votre main à vos parents. » Dit-il. « …et ils ont accepté. »

C'était très certainement une plaisanterie.

Et elle n'était pas drôle.

La blonde se tourna vivement vers ses parents, d'un air furieux.

« Pardon ?! »

« Britt, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu. Mais, c'est comme ça que cela se passe dans notre famille depuis des générations et Tony est le gendre parfait pour toi, ma chérie »

« Non ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé ce passer. Je devrais me marier avec la personne que j'aime et surtout la personne de mon choix. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là-dedans. La décision m'appartient ! Nous ne sommes plus au 15ème siècle. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. »

« Ne sois pas insolente jeune fille » Dit son père en élevant la voix.

La blonde se leva. Sa tête tourna.

Ca ne pouvait définitivement pas être vrai. Ses parents n'étaient pas égoïstes au point de lui faire épouser un homme pour leurs propre intérêts. Ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher sa vie de cette manière.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle avait besoin d'air.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois dehors, la blonde éclata en sanglot, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement au sol. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ses parents avaient pu lui faire ça.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et quelqu'un s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La personne en question s'agenouilla pour faire face à la blonde, avant de poser deux doigts sur son menton et de l'aider à relever la tête.

« Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda une voix avec une douceur incroyable.

Brittany leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

Et Brittany fut absorbée par cette fille au physique parfait.

Elle était tellement belle, que Brittany se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient légèrement sur sa poitrine, et venaient caresser sa peau particulièrement brune et elle avait ce petit sourire inquiet - carrément craquant - qui se terminait en deux petites fossettes qui firent carrément craquer la blonde. Mais, ce qui attira le plus Brittany, ce fut ses magnifiques yeux noirs, d'une intensité surprenante, surplombé par des cils incroyablement longs.

Brittany se reprit…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Était-elle vraiment entrain de reluquer une fille ?_

« Oui… Oui tout va bien »

Le cœur de la belle brune se serra lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la blonde submergé par les larmes et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle hallucina complètement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle ressentait quoi que se soit ? Elle qui était reconnue pour son insensibilité et son cœur de pierre…

Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait vu cette fille dans un tel état, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler _-pour ne serait-ce que tenter de la réconforter-_ Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait eu cette envie soudain de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état, que j'aille lui refaire le portrait ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix toujours aussi douce. Elle avait voulu faire rire la blonde et fut assez satisfaite lorsque cette dernière émit un petit rire cristallin, qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.

« J'ai réussi à te faire sourire. C'est déjà un bon début je trouve » Dit la brune en souriant à son tour.

La brune tendit la main à Brittany, qui l'attrapa et se leva pour se retrouver face à elle. Cependant, une fois debout, elle n'était pas parvenue à lâcher la main de la brune. _Cette sensation_… Qu'elle ressentait en lui tenant la main… C'était magique d'être aussi réceptif à un simple contact.

Alors, quand la brune lui proposa de se balader un peu afin de lui changer les idées, Brittany garda la main de la brune précieusement dans la sienne, sans la lâcher une seule fois.

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ça, mais elle se sentait bien.

Elles marchèrent un long moment et La Latina mit tout en œuvre afin de faire rire la blonde, lui racontant des choses totalement dingues en espérant lui changer les idées et ce fut un franc succès, car le sourire de Brittany n'avait pas quitté son visage pendant cette balade.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant les stupidités que racontait la brune, dans le but de la faire rire. De plus, elle passa le trajet à admirer cette Latina.

C'était dingue d'être aussi belle.

_Ca devrait être carrément interdit._

Et c'est seulement lorsqu'elles s'installèrent sur un petit banc, qu'elle se rendit compte, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de cette fille, avec qui elle se sentait si bien.

« Au fait, moi c'est Brittany S. Pierce. »

« Moi, c'est Santana Lopez »

Brittany fit eu un mouvement de recul. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur elle ?

Mais en regardant bien Santana, elle se dit qu'elle avait été idiote de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Santana était hispanique, c'était évident. En plus, elle avait aussi ce sourire et ses magnifiques yeux, qui étaient presque identiques à ceux de sa mère. Mais elle avait aussi ce physique _irréprochable_, qui est apparemment propre aux Lopez.

Elle ne put quand même s'empêcher de constater que malgré toutes ses ressemblances, Santana était vraiment d'une beauté hors du commun. Il était clair qu'il serait dur d'égaler ce physique de rêve.

_Elle était juste incroyablement parfaite._

_Parfaite_… Oui c'est le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle croise le regard doux et ténébreux de la brune.

Malgré tout ça, la blonde ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps auprès de Santana. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était la sœur de son futur mari, lui donnait mal au ventre.

Alors elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir, quand Santana attrapa sa main, dans le but de la retenir et une sensation étrange s'empara de son bas ventre.

Elle dévisagea la brune, complètement retournée par ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir par de simple geste.

« Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ce n'est pas toi. » Dit-elle, en tentant de s'échapper, mais c'était sans compter sur Santana, qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'enfuir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ta famille et la mienne. N'avez-vous donc aucune morale ? » Cracha Brittany au bord des larmes, en repensant à la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je vois. Tu es la fille qui doit épouser Thomas ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un air coupable pris place sur son visage.

« Il est hors de question que ça se produise. »

« Tant mieux, c'est un crétin fini. Je désapprouvais totalement ce qu'il voulait faire. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la blonde, soulagée d'apprendre que Santana n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire tordue.

« Oui et je le désapprouve encore plus maintenant que je te connais. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Je ne sais pas Britt. Sans doute parce que tu es incroyablement belle » La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée d'avoir fait par de ses pensées à haute voix, alors que le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre la chamade Non seulement Santana venait de l'appeler Britt, mais en plus de ça, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était belle.

« Ecoute… Je suis vraiment désolée, d'accord ? C'est un idiot, j'en suis consciente. Je le déteste pour t'avoir mise dans un état pareil »

« C'est n'est pas de ta faute Santana »

« Est-ce que… Tu comptes refuser ? » Demanda timidement la brune.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si mes parents me laisseront le choix » Répondit-elle doucement, alors que des larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues.

Le cœur de la brune se serra, elle ne supportait pas voir Brittany dans cet état et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se blottit dans ses bras. La blonde fut surprise par ce geste, mais moins d'une seconde après, elle resserra son étreinte, voulant sentir Santana parfaitement contre elle et la brune ressentit un frisson parcourir son corps lorsque Brittany glissa sa tête dans son cou et que son souffle chaud se mit à caresser sa peau.

Les pleurs de la blonde se firent inexistants.

Mais elle resta tout de même dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie, elle y était tellement bien. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais les quitter, mais elle entendit des cris au loin et elle y décerna son prénom.

_Non… Elle ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. Pas maintenant._

Ayant également entendu les cris, Santana se détacha à regret de Brittany avant de déclarer :

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésites surtout pas. »

« Emmène-moi loin de cet endroit. » Répondit-elle sans hésiter, en attrapant la main de la brune

Santana ne put que sourire devant cette proposition. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à leurs mains entrelacées, avant d'emmener Brittany à l'intérieur de sa voiture et démarrer.

Elle se rendit compte que la blonde la regardait avec un tendre sourire, elle le lui rendit, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en la voyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Je me demandais juste… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de question Brittany » Répondit-elle, en souriant.

Et la blonde souria à son tour, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de Santana.

C'était drôle, mais elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller, Britt ? »

« Peut-importe. Tant que tu m'y accompagnes » Dit-elle, timidement.

Les joues d'habitude si brune de Santana se mirent à prendre une teinte un peu rosée.

« Ma meilleure amie fait une fête. Ca te dit ? »

« Carrément. »


	3. Chapter 3

C'était la première fois que Brittany fréquentait se genre d'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une énorme fête dans un appartement incroyablement grand où la musique était si forte que l'on s'entendait à peine parler. Des centaines de jeunes dansaient, buvaient, discutaient, fumaient, flirtaient,… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces séries américaines pour adolescents.

D'habitude, Brittany était plutôt le genre de fille qui, à 18 ans, restait bien sagement à la maison.

Elle ne sortait jamais.

Du coup, cet endroit l'impressionna un peu. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais une main attrapa la sienne et la, tout ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle était avec Santana.

Et peu importe le reste, ça lui était égal.

La brune l'entraîna à sa suite et elles arrivèrent devant une petite blonde aux yeux d'un vert hors du commun.

Elle semblait un peu éméchée.

« Satan ! Tu es venue finalement. Je pensais que tu devais accompagner tes parents à cette soirée débile » S'écria la petite blonde, en enlaçant Santana d'un geste amical.

« C'est le cas, mais je ne suis pas restée bien longtemps. C'était tellement ennuyant, je veux dire… Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de connerie. » La blonde rigola légèrement, puis son regard se posa sur Brittany. Santana le remarqua. « Oh oui, j'ai amené une amie. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, il ne m'importait pas »

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire arrogant.

« T'es chez toi ici, Lopez. Alors tu ne présentes pas ? »

« Oh oui. Quinn je te présente Brittany. Brittany je te présente Quinn, ma meilleure amie. »

« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Brittany, je ne savais pas que Satan avait des amis. A part moi bien sûr. » Répondit Quinn, en faisant une petite accolade amicale à Santana, alors que celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

« Satan ? » Questionna Brittany, se demandant pourquoi Quinn surnommait Santana comme ça.

« C'est un petit surnom. Tu te rendras vite compte pourquoi tout le monde l'appel comme ça. » Dit-elle, en souriant à Santana.

« C'est bon, t'a fini Q. ? »

La blonde rigola légèrement

« Je vous sers quelque chose les filles ? »

« Tu veux boire quoi, Britt ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Euh la même chose que toi. »

« Je ne te le conseil pas » Répondit Quinn, sachant parfaitement que personne n'était capable de suivre Santana.

« Deux whisky, mais ajoute du coca dans le sien. »

« Ca marche. »

Une fois leur verre en main, elles allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Brittany se sentait étrangement bien. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son Whisky-coca et fit une grimace que Santana jugea totalement adorable. La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher autre chose ? »

Brittany était touchée par l'attention que la brune lui portait, elle aimait ça.

« Non, ça ira » Répondit-elle en riant. « C'est un peu fort, mais j'aime bien »

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire ? »

« Absolument pas, mais je vois que toi si. » Répondit-elle, en regardant le whisky de la brune.

« Disons que Quinn et moi passons la plupart de notre temps dans ce genre de soirée. »

« Pas moi. »

«Je le sais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ca se voit. Tu es différente de toutes les filles ici. »

« C'est mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de la phrase de la brune.

« Au contraire. C'est ce qui me plait chez toi. »

« Et c'est la seule chose qui te plait chez moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne se rendant pas compte que sa question pouvait s'apparenter à une sorte de flirt.

« Non, Britt. C'est loin d'être la seule chose. »

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre à une vitesse hors du commun, alors que les joues de la brune se mirent à devenir de plus en plus roses.

« Je vais aller nous rechercher un verre. »

En se levant la brune sentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Elle hallucinait complètement… Il lui arrivait régulièrement de flirter lorsqu'elle était en soirée, mais jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec une fille et jamais une simple conversation ne lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues, mais encore plus important… Jamais elle ne s'était montrée aussi sincère et gentille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Brittany, avec leurs deux verres, elle aperçut Puck, installé près de Brittany, son sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres. Elle pressa le pas.

« Hé le raton laveur, si t'allait jouer ailleurs ? » Dit-elle, froidement, avec son air de garce légendaire.

« Voilà la plus belle. Tu es encore plus sexy que d'habitude aujourd'hui Satan »

« Casse-toi Puck »

« Tu n'as pas envie de monter t'amuser avec tonton Puck aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement bourré.

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est d'être une femme Puck ? Parce que quand je t'aurai cassé les couilles et entendons-nous bien, je parle au sens propre. Tu le sauras. » Rétorqua-t-elle, en s'approchant dangereusement de lui alors que Puck eut un mouvement de recul.

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point Santana était sexy lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

Et la elle comprit pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait Satan. Elle pouvait être une vraie garce quand elle le décidait.

« Cava, je me casse » Dit-il, vexé, avant de s'en aller.

Brittany regarda Santana amusée. Elle était impressionné par la répartie de son amie. La brune s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, il peut être lourd parfois, mais c'est Puck quoi »

« C'est ton petit-ami ? » Demanda Britt.

« Qui Puck ? Non, mais tu déconnes. C'est juste mon… » Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Tout le monde était pourtant au courant qu'elle et Puck couchaient ensemble lorsqu'ils n'avaient personne et pour être tout à fait franche, elle se fichait de se que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas que Brittany l'a voit comme une trainée.

« Ton plan-cul ? »

« C'est ça» Répondit-elle, en baissant la tête, honteusement.

« Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais… couché avec quelqu'un » Bafouilla-t-elle, un peu gênée.

« Vraiment ?! » Demanda Santana, surprise.

« Je sais, c'est ridicule à mon âge, mais… »

Santana la coupa.

« Hé Britt, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Au contraire, je trouve ça admirable d'attendre la personne que tu aimeras vraiment. » Dit-elle, en prenant la main de Brittany dans le but de la rassurer. Ca eut l'effet recherché, car un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Sincèrement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Sincèrement. » Confirma la brune.

Quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu éméchées. Il se faisait tard et il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne, mais Brittany et Santana s'en fichait. Elles étaient toujours installées sur le canapé et parlaient, un verre toujours à leur main.

« San ? »

« Hum ? »

« C'est la première fois que je suis saoule » Confia la blonde en riant légèrement.

La brune rigola, puis repris son sérieux.

« Tu ne te sens pas mal au moins ? »

« Non, je me sens parfaitement bien. » Dit-elle en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Santana. « Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es inquiète »

Brittany ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de dire ça tout haut. L'alcool l'a faisait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ce dont elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, c'est à quel point la brune est adorable.

_Adorable_. Santana est la définition même de ce mot. Surtout lorsqu'elle rougissait légèrement, comme à cet instant.

Brittany posa légèrement sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Santana et la brune déposa délicatement sa tête sur la sienne. Elles étaient bien.

Jusqu'à ce que Quinn débarque et s'installa à côté d'elles

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Ca allait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » Répondit Santana, en se détachant de Brittany.

« Ne sois pas si dur avec moi, S. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle tourna la tête vers Quinn, elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle tenait en main.

« Fais tourner, Fabray.»

« Dans tes rêves, Lopez. »

« C'était pas une question. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux à son tour pour voir de quoi Santana et Quinn discutait et la première chose qu'elle vit se fut un joint dans la main de Santana.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse fumer, Brittany retient doucement sa main.

« Non… S'il-te-plait, San. »

La brune l'a regarda avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'en a pas besoin. Ces trucs là ça ne t'apporte rien et ça n'arrange rien, alors ne fais pas ça… »

La brune regarda le joint… Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Brittany et puis la blonde avait raison. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle le rendit à Quinn, sans l'avoir touché.

Brittany se replaça dans les bras de Santana, alors que Quinn écarquilla les yeux ; Depuis quand quelqu'un avait le droit de dire à Santana ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non ? C'était complètement hallucinant.

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Un problème, Fabray ? »

« Je suis entrain de rêver, hein Lopez ? Tu n'as quand même pas fais ça » Demanda Quinn devant le regard meurtrier de son amie.

« Ta gueule, Q. »

« Si je raconte ça à quelqu'un, personne ne me croira » Dit-elle, toujours aussi choquée.

« Je te préviens, si jamais il te vient à l'esprit d'aller racon… »

« Détends-toi Lopez, ça restera entre nous » La coupa Quinn, avant d'aller rejoindre d'autres amis.

Santana essaya de calmer son irrépressible envie de fumer, elle se tourna vers Brittany.

« Merci, San. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins fumer une cigarette ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Non, mais Quinn avait raison. Depuis quand Santana Lopez demandait la permission ?

Elle n'avait qu'à fumer et puis voilà. Personne n'avait d'accord à lui donner. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne _pouvait _pas décevoir Brittany.

« Je préfère ça, oui » Répondit timidement la blonde.

Soulagée par l'approbation de son amie, Santana sortit son paquet de son sac et alluma une cigarette. Généralement, Brittany détestait les gens qui fument, mais bizarrement, elle trouvait ça carrément sexy lorsque la fumer s'échappait lentement des lèvres de Santana.

Au bout d'un moment, la brune remarqua que Brittany l'a fixa.

« Cava Britt-Britt ? »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

La brune écrasa sa cigarette et se précipita près de la blonde, inquiète. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait et il fallait avouer, qu'elle avait bu pas mal.

« Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre »

Santana fit lever la blonde, en douceur, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et de la faire assoir sur son lit. Elle prit soin d'emmener une bouteille d'eau avec elle.

« Tu ne vis plus chez tes parents ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Si, mais je suis plus souvent ici que là-bas, alors Q. m'a fait une chambre. » Dit-elle, en regardant Brittany, avec cette expression inquiète scotchée au visage.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, San. Je vais bien. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit »

« T'es adorable » Dit la blonde en souriant.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit » Répondit la brune, en lui faisant boire un petit coup d'eau. « Cava mieux ? »

« Oui »

« Je vais te ramener chez toi. Ca te fera du bien de dormir un peu »

« Non, San. S'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je veux rester près de toi. »

« Brittany t'es parents vont s'inquiéter »

« Ils ne s'en rendrons même pas compte. S'il-te-plait… Laisse-moi rester » Brittany fit la moue. Santana ne pouvait pas lui dire non. C'était juste, hors de ses capacités. Si Brittany l'a regardait comme ça, elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser.

« Bon d'accord. On va dormir ici, je vais prévenir Quinn. J'arrive, d'accord ? »

La brune sortit de la chambre, après avoir installée Brittany confortablement dans son lit. Elle se dirigea vers Quinn et l'emmena un peu à part, pour discuter calmement.

« Quinn, est-ce que ça te dérange si Britt et moi on prend ma chambre pour la nuit. Elle n'est pas bien et je ne peux pas la ramener chez moi. »

« Britt et toi genre dans le même lit ? Je ne savais pas que tu jouais dans le clan adverse » Répondit Quinn, avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le cas Quinn, elle a des problèmes avec ses parents et elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle »

« Je veux dire… Je suis ta meilleure amie et si c'est le cas, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, d'accord ? Ca ne changera jamais rien entre nous. »

« Je sais, Q. et je te le dirais si ce serait le cas, mais ça ne l'est pas. Bon on peut dormir ici alors ? »

« Evidemment, S. T'es chez toi ici, tu le sais bien. »

« Merci, t'es la meilleure. Bonne nuit, Fabray»

« Ouai. Je suis sur que ta nuit va être bonne Lopez. »

« La ferme » Dis Santana à sa meilleure amie, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la chambre, Brittany était toujours installée dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Santana éteignit la lumière et se faufila dans les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux et commença doucement à s'endormir lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre.

« San ? »

« Oui Britt ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Santana s'approcha lentement de Brittany et la blonde vint se blottir contre elle, déposant délicatement sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune. Les mains de Santana se posèrent doucement sur les hanches de la blonde et tendrement, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Britt. »

« Elle le sera » Dit-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée, avant de se blottir d'avantage contre Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany était dans sa chambre, repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Santana chez Quinn quelques semaines auparavant. Elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis des années et pourtant, la brune comptait déjà tellement pour elle. C'était dingue, d'habitude elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se faire des amis ou à s'attacher aussi vite, mais avec Santana c'était différent. Elle avait cette impression étrange de la connaitre depuis toujours. En plus, ces dernières semaines, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Elles passaient quasiment toute leurs journées et soirées toute les deux, ou en compagnie de Quinn. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, Brittany l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elles s'entendaient tellement bien toute les trois et elles passaient de supers journées ensemble, mais les meilleures aux yeux de Brittany restaient quand même celles où elle était blottie dans les bras de Santana, car les deux jeunes filles avaient une relation très tactile. Derrière ses airs de garce, Santana était très affectueuse et réclamait des câlins presque tout le temps, pour le plus grand bonheur de Brittany, qui ne demandait rien de mieux qu'être dans les bras de son amie.

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien à ses côtés et elle lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son corps réagissait bizarrement en présence de la brune et elle avait beau se tourner la tête dans tout les sens, elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Depuis cette soirée chez Quinn, elle ne parvenait pas à se la sortir de la tête.

Cependant, depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait appris son mariage forcé, elle n'avait pas revu ses parents. Elle prenait soin de les éviter et ce n'était pas très compliqué vu leurs emplois du temps. Ils étaient toujours absents.

Et cela l'arrangeait, car elle n'avait aucune envie de reparler de ça.

Cependant aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du repas de famille. Elle n'aura donc pas de bonne excuse pour éviter cette conversation qui allait très certainement être mise sur le tapis.

Quelqu'un la sortit de sa rêverie en toquant à la porte.

Et une jolie petite tête blonde fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

Lara, sa petite sœur.

« Bonjour Britt-Britt. » Sa petite sœur vint prendre place à côté de la blonde sur le lit, avant de se blottir contre sa grande sœur.

« Salut ma grande » Répondit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête

« Le repas est prêt »

« Allons manger, dans ce cas »

« Britt-Britt, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

La petite fille prit la main de sa sœur et ensemble, elles prirent place à table. Ses parents n'avaient pas levé les yeux et le repas se fit dans le calme le plus complet.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, son père posa ses couverts et fixa Brittany.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » Dit-elle, en devinant les pensées de son père.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu, Brittany, mais l'entreprise est en faillite. Il me faut un deuxième associé. Tony est le garçon parfait pour ce job, mais il ne vient pas d'ici. Il lui faut des papiers pour pouvoir rester sur le territoire américain et pour qu'il les obtienne le plus vite possible, il lui faut épouser une américaine. »

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai que 18ans ? Je voulais continuer mes études et trouver quelqu'un qui me conviendrait vraiment et pas me marier avec un inconnu en sortant du lycée »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre chérie. Thomas est riche, il aura de quoi te payer les études de ton choix et il pourrait très bien se trouver qu'au final il le soit la personne que tu recherches. »

« Sans vouloir être impolie, je doute que ce soit le cas »

« Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît chez lui ? »

« Tout. »

« C'est pourtant un très beau garçon » Répondit sa mère.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas tout. »

« Je te demande juste de faire un effort. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un autre associé ? »

« En un temps si restreint je crains que ce ne soit impossible »

« Papa… » Supplia-t-elle, alors que des larmes se mit à dévaler sur ses joues.

« Sors au moins avec lui… Pour voir ce que ça donne. »

« … »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, nous sommes à la rue, Brittany »

« Ca ne devrait pas être à moi d'assumer l'avenir de cette famille. C'est ton rôle, pas le miens. »

« Je t'en prie… Pense à Lara »

« C'est tellement cruel de la mêler à ça. » Dit-elle, sachant très bien que ses parents étaient parfaitement conscient que jamais elle ne laisserait tomber sa famille et encore moins sa petite sœur.

Alors que son père voulut reprendre la parole, il fut coupé par la sonnette qui se mit à résonner dans toute la maison. Anna s'occupa d'aller ouvrir alors que la famille Pierce restait à table, sans un mot.

Et le cœur de Brittany rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Santana entrer dans la salle à manger.

Santana ne put détacher son regard de celui de la blonde, et lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh pardon » Se reprit la brune. « Je suis Santana Lopez »

« Oh mon Dieu, Santana ! Comme tu as grandis chérie. Viens t'assoir avec nous, ne reste pas là »

« Non merci, je venais juste voir Brittany, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je repasserais plus tard. »

« Reste s'il-te-plait. » Demanda Brittany

La brune lui accorda un petit sourire.

« Bon très bien. » La brune prit place à côté de Brittany et tendrement, elle attrapa sa main sous la table, dans le but de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle. La blonde lui souria timidement, avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amie toute les deux. » Dit la mère de Brittany.

« On s'est rencontrée à la soirée de gala. »

« Vous êtes donc la sœur de Thomas ? » Demanda le père de la blonde.

« Pas exactement » Répondit la brune.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda son père surpris.

« Thomas est le fils de mon père, mais pas de ma mère. C'est mon demi-frère, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendu »

« C'est bien triste tout ça. Des frères et sœurs ne devraient pas avoir une mauvaise entente. »

« Je n'ai jamais considéré Thomas comme mon frère. Pour moi c'est juste le fils de mon père. »

« Oui, mais ça fait de lui votre frère. »

« Peut-être biologiquement, mais sur le point émotionnel, il n'est rien pour moi et c'est réciproque pour lui. »

« Que lui reprochez-vous exactement ? »

« Un tas de trucs, mais en réalité je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui. J'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais vous emprunter Brittany pour se soir ? »

« Ca ne va pas être possible. Nous partons et elle doit s'occuper de Lara, mais si tu veux rester ici, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. » Répondit la mère de Britt.

« Alors, tu restes ? » Demanda Brittany.

« Oui, enfin si tu veux. »

« Evidemment, San. »

Après avoir terminé leurs repas, les parents de Brittany se levèrent.

« Nous allons-y aller. Passez une bonne soirée mesdemoiselles » Fit le père de Britt.

Alors qu'ils quittèrent la maison, Brittany s'approcha de Santana et vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être resté, San »

« C'est normal »

Brittany l'attira dans le salon et elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, afin de surveiller sa petite sœur, qui regardait bien sagement les dessins animés.

« Tu m'as manqué » Murmura-t-elle, à l'oreille de Santana, alors qu'un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de la brune.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. J'avais des choses à régler et je n'avais pas de temps pour moi, mais maintenant que je suis là on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. » Dit-elle en souriant et tout naturellement, Brittany vint prendre place dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu m'as quand même beaucoup manqué. »

« Toi aussi, Britt. J'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin être avec toi. »

La blonde releva la tête vers Santana qui l'a regardait avec un tendre sourire et elle ne put retenir son sourire elle-aussi. Avant Santana, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie et elle était heureuse de pouvoir dire qu'elles l'étaient, bien qu'elle était parfaitement consciente que leurs relation n'était pas comme les autres. Elles étaient différentes, bien plus proche que n'importe quelles amies.

_Leur relation était spéciale et Brittany aimait ça._

La blonde entoura le ventre de Santana de ses bras, afin de se blottir encore plus contre elle.

« Hey, moi aussi je veux des câlins. » Grogna une petite blonde.

Santana la regarda et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Bon… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de partager, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi. » Dit-elle, en ouvrant son autre bras et la petite blonde vient s'y blottir à son tour.

« Cool ! J'adore les câlins à trois. » Dit-elle, plus qu'heureuse.

Brittany n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée. Elle se trouvait avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus et pour couronner le tout, elles étaient toute les deux dans les bras de la brune. Elle souria en pensant qu'elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à apprécier Santana, lorsqu'elle vit Lara jouer timidement avec une mèche de cheveux de la brune, la tortillant autour de ses tout petits doigts et faisant des petits sourires timides à Santana.

« Alors Lara, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de bon aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la brune.

« Rien je suis restée à la maison, parce que toute mes copines allaient à la plage avec leurs parents, mais maman n'a pas voulu m'y emmener. Elle était trop occupée. » Répondit tristement la petite blonde.

« Tu aimes aller à la plage ? »

« Oui, j'adore ça, mais je n'y vais pas souvent. »

« Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse une journée à la plage toute les 3 ? J'emmènerais une amie qui a une enfant de ton âge. Vous pourriez faire connaissance. Ca pourrait être bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oh oui ! Ce serait vraiment génial. Tu m'y emmèneras vraiment ? »

« Evidemment. On pourrait y aller demain, si tu veux ? »

« Oui ! Merci Sanny ! Je t'adore » Répondit la petite blonde, visiblement très heureuse.

Santana rigola légèrement par le surnom employé par la petite blonde et Brittany fut touché que Santana s'investisse autant pour sa petite sœur. Après tout, elle n'y était pas obligée mais elle savait qu'elle le faisait par envie et non par obligation.

Parce que Santana Lopez ne faisait jamais rien par obligation.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques heures plus tard, Brittany fila dans sa douche et lorsqu'elle revenu dans le salon, elle trouva Lara, endormie dans les bras de Santana. La brune la tenait contre elle et caressait tendrement sa joue de sa main libre. Le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre la chamade et un petit sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Elles étaient tellement adorables.

«T'es vraiment super avec elle. Merci » Dit-elle, en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Santana. « Attend, je vais la monter dans son lit. »

« Non, çava. Je vais le faire » Répondit la brune, alors qu'elle se leva et monta Lara dans son lit.

Brittany les suivit et lorsque Santana sortit de la chambre de Lara, Brittany lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans sa chambre. La brune la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux me violer, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je sais que tu serais parfaitement consentante. » Répondit la blonde, en riant.

« Ah oui, tu crois ? » Demanda Santana, en lançant un regard séducteur à la blonde.

« Garde ce regard pour les connards que tu mets dans ton lit, Lopez. » Dit Brittany en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Santana croisa les bras et la regarda, faussement vexée. Ce qui fit rire Brittany.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as blessée. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner. »

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je rentre et au passage je me dégoterais un connard à mettre dans mon lit. » Lui dit-elle, en lui tirant la langue comme une enfant.

_Pfiou ! Elle est tellement mignonne…_

« Bon d'accord, viens-là. Je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit. » Dit-elle, en ouvrant grand ses bras et Santana s'installa à côté d'elle, avant de se blottir contre la blonde, alors que Brittany lui fit une dizaine de petits bisous pour se faire pardonner.

« C'est mieux ? » Demanda Brittany.

« Oui, je préfère ça. » Affirma-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elles étaient toute les deux allongées sur le lit de la blonde, un petit détail lui revient en mémoire.

« De qui est-ce que tu parlais tout à l'heure quand tu disais que tu amènerais une amie qui a un enfant? »

« De Quinn. »

« Quinn à un enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui. C'est une petite fille. Beth. Elle a 3 ans. Tu l'as verrais Britt, elle est tellement belle. Du Fabray tout craché.»

« Tu t'impliques beaucoup dans la vie de cet enfant, je me trompe? » Devina la blonde, en entendant sa manière de parler de cette petite fille.

« Non. Beth et Quinn était tout ce qui m'importait, avant que tu ne t'ajoutes à ma petite liste.» Dit-elle, faisant sourire la blonde « Son père s'est barré quand il a su que Quinn était enceinte, alors j'ai été la pour elles. »

« Tu es vraiment géniale. Tu t'en rend compte au moins ? » Santana roula des yeux, en riant légèrement. « Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue ? Je passe pourtant beaucoup de temps avec Quinn. »

« Ce sont ses parents qui en ont la garde pour l'instant. Quinn n'a pas été jugée apte à s'en occupée seule, alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit, Beth vit chez ses parents. »

« C'est tellement triste. »

« C'est juste qu'elle a fait pas mal de conneries étant jeune, mais elle a ré emménager chez ses parents pour être auprès de Beth. »

« Et son appartement ? »

« C'est moi qui y suit la plupart du temps. »

Alors qu'elles regardaient un film dans la chambre de Brittany, cette dernière tourna vivement la tête vers Santana, dont les yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Ce simple geste lui rappela que Santana n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle et elle ne le voulait pas.

« San ? »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

« Dors ici. »

« Je ne sais pas, Britt »

« S'il-te-plait. »

« Tu ne sais plus te passer de moi, admet-le. »

« Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est plus vue. J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

« D'accord, je reste. » Répondit-elle, en souriant tendrement à la blonde, heureuse de sa réponse.

« Ne reste pas si tu n'en as pas envie » Dit-elle, en tirant la tête, se dégageant des bras de la brune.

« Tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien si je n'en ai pas envie et puis comment je pourrais ne pas avoir envie d'être avec toi ? » Dit-elle, en tirant Brittany vers elle, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Je n'arrive pas à te faire la tête tu m'énerves ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu fais tout le temps la tête » Répondit la brune.

« Absolument pas. »

« Oh si. Tu es une vrai râleuse. »

« C'est vexant ! »

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » Dit-elle, en rigolant lorsqu'elle vit la mine boudeuse de la blonde. « C'est bon, je plaisante, Britt. »

Elle se rapprocha à Brittany et la fixa sans un mot. La blonde ne tourna pas le regard vers elle une seule fois.

« T'es tellement mignonne quand tu boudes. »

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Brittany et Santana le lui rendit, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le nez de Brittany, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, le cœur de la blonde se mettait à battre à toute vitesse, tant leurs lèvres étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

« Dis Brittany… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais toute à l'heure, quand je suis arrivée ? » Demanda-t-elle, en reprenant son air sérieux.

« J'ai discuté avec mes parents, à propos de ton frère. »

« Et alors… Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ? »

Santana joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle appréhendait beaucoup la réponse de Brittany. La blonde le remarqua et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, dans le but de la calmer un peu.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… Je vais l'épouser. »

« Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Dit-elle, alors que la colère s'emparait d'elle.

A cette révélation, la brune eut un mouvement de recul et elle lâcha la main de Brittany, qui sous la colère naissante de Santana, baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Santana ! »

« Si tu l'as ! » Cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre »

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un état pareille ? Ca ne te concerne même pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas devenir sa femme ! » Répondit-elle, en se calmant un petit peu.

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?! »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. » Murmura-t-elle.

« C'est trop facile de dire ça, Santana. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? »

« La vérité. »

« La vérité ? C'est que je ne veux pas que tu finisses avec un gars comme lui. C'est tellement injuste. Il est hors de question que ça arrive »

« Ne t'en mêle pas s'il-te-plait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas régler ça ? Tu veux vraiment épouser un homme que tu n'aimes même pas ? »

« Non, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps je finirais par l'aimer. »

Cette réponse fut semblable à un coup de poignard pour la brune. Le simple fait d'imaginer Brittany heureuse avec Thomas lui donnait des nausées. Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses beaux yeux bruns, mais elle les ravala.

_Après tout, Santana Lopez ne pleurait jamais. _

« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. »

« Quoi? Mais San… Attend. »

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre d'avantage. » Déclara-t-elle, froidement.

Santana s'apprêta à partir, mais un petit bruit retient son attention, la faisant se tourner vers la blonde. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, alors que de petits bruits de sanglots parvenaient à son oreille. Son cœur se brisa.

Elle venait de faire pleurer Brittany.

La blonde se rendit compte qu'elle était fort émotive, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Santana et cette dispute l'avait blessée ; le simple fait de penser que la brune puisse s'éloigner d'elle, la rendait malade.

La latina s'approcha lentement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, faisant disparaître les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Brittany.

« Britt… Merde. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Quelle conne. Je te demande pardon. »

« Non, c'est moi je pleure pour un rien. Je suis désolée. »

« Viens là. » Dit-elle, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ne m'abandonne pas s'il-te-plait. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Je te laisserais jamais, Britt. »

La brune s'installa sous les couvertures, entourant Brittany de ses bras protecteurs. Leurs visages étaient d'une proximité remarquable, mais aucune des deux ne voulait reculer. Elles étaient bien et elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, mais Santana leva un peu la tête, car comme tout les soirs où elle passait la nuit avec Brittany, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le nez de la blonde _-ça la faisait toujours rire et Santana adorait ça... voir Brittany heureuse-_. La blonde plongea ensuite son visage dans le cou de Santana et la brune glissa ses mains dans le dos de Brittany, caressant tendrement sa peau si douce, lui infligeant toute sorte de frissons...

Et une fois de plus, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

« Beth ! Viens ici. Arrête de courir partout ! » Cria Quinn, à la poursuite d'une petite blonde.

Comme promis, Santana avait emmené Lara à la plage. Ca faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elles étaient là et il se trouvait que les deux petites filles s'entendaient à merveille. Elles faisaient des châteaux de sable, allaient se baigner et faisaient tournée Quinn en bourrique depuis leurs arrivé _-ce qui amusait beaucoup Santana-._ Brittany, quant à elle, était allongée, la tête sur les cuisses de la brune, qui passait son temps à caresser ses doux cheveux blonds.

Elle aurait bien put rester là toute la journée.

« Dis Britt-Britt, est-ce qu'on peut avoir une glace ? » Demanda Lara.

« Bien sûr mon ange. »

« Génial ! Santana, tu nous accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, laissez San avec Brittany. Je vais venir avec vous. »

« Non, Tati San » Bouda la petite blonde.

« Et bien, ce sera ça ou rien Beth. »

La petite fille afficha une bouille raleuse, avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Vous en voulez une ? » Demanda Quinn.

« Oui, au chocolat s'il-te-plait. »

« Prend moi plutôt un bon Gin. »

« Y'a pas ça ici, Satan et puis tu prends le volant avec Lara, hors de question que tu prennes un verre. »

« D'accord maman. » Grogna la brune, faisant rire Brittany.

Quinn partit avec les enfants, chercher une glace.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus passer une soirée rien que toute les deux. »

« Pas plus tard qu'hier » Répondit Brittany, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle trouvait Santana tellement craquante lorsqu'elle disait ce genre de chose.

_En faite, non… Elle l'a trouvait craquante n'importe quand. _

« C'est bien ce que je disais » Dit-elle. « Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un petit truc se soir ? »

«Je ne saurais pas ce soir. Je suis désolée. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la brune.

D'habitude, Brittany ne refusait jamais une soirée avec elle.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu » Dit-elle, en baissant la tête.

D'un coup ce que Brittany avait prévu pour la soirée lui parut évident, car si ça avait été autre chose, elle lui en aurait parlé, hors ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne voyait pas autre chose que Brittany lui cacherait. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Santana… »

« C'est ce que je pense, pas vrai ? Tu vas le voir. »

« On en a déjà discuté. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas passe une bonne soirée. » Dit-elle, froidement en retirant sa main des cheveux de la blonde.

« San, tu ne crois pas que je préférerais mille fois d'être avec toi ? »

« Visiblement non. » Répondit-elle, froidement.

Brittany voulut rétorquer, mais Quinn et les enfants arrivèrent avec leurs glaces. La blonde remarqua que l'humeur de sa meilleure amie avait changée; elle semblait énervée et s'était considérablement éloigné de la blonde, qui avait l'air peinée.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien? »

« Super. Je vais rentrer, tu raccompagneras Brittany. Merci. » Dit-elle, en se levant et en partant.

Brittany se leva et se mit à courir derrière Santana. Elle attrapa sa main et la brune se dégagea immédiatement de son emprise, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. »

« Lâches-moi. » Rétorqua froidement la brune, les yeux noir de colère.

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? »

« Toi, alors maintenant lâches-moi. »

Cette réponse blessa la blonde et sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha la main de Santana, qui en profita pour partir, sans même lui accorder un seul regard. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Brittany, alors que Quinn arriva. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel était Brittany, elle ne prit même pas la peine de parler. Elle savait que les mots seraient de trop, alors d'un geste tendre, elle attira Brittany vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans les bras de Quinn, la blonde ne pût retenir ses sanglots.

Elle ne supportait pas cette situation, elle ne voulait pas que Santana la déteste et c'est ce qui était entrain de se produire. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Le regard que la brune lui avait lancé lui avait transpercé le cœur. Santana ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. D'habitude elle avait ce regard si doux et aimant, accompagné de ce sourire carrément craquant lorsqu'elle regardait Brittany. _Ce_ regard qu'elle n'accordait qu'a elle.

Et ça la brisa d'imaginer que plus jamais elle ne serait cette personne si spéciale aux yeux de Santana.

Avec Quinn, elles allèrent s'installer dans le sable pour pouvoir parler tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants.

« Tu penses qu'elle me déteste ? » Demanda tristement Brittany.

« Santana te détester ? Brittany tu es sans aucun doute la personne qu'elle aime le plus. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait réagit de cette manière si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. C'est tellement le bordel dans ma tête. »

« Tu sais… personne n'a jamais eu un aussi grand pouvoir sur elle que toi »

« Comment ça ? »

« Crois le ou non, je connais Santana et je peux te dire que tu es ce qu'il lui ai arrivé de mieux. »

« C'est faux. Je ne suis bonne à rien à part lui faire du mal. »

« C'est la que tu te trompes, B. Tu lui apportes tellement plus que tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je lui apporte d'après toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« **L'amour**. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime en retour. Et ça Britt, c'est _magique_. »

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, qui ne sont déjà pas fort longs et je m'en excuse, mais je tenais absolument à terminé ce chapitre sur cette phrase de Quinn. A part ça j'espère que ça vous plait et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction :) ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Comme convenu, le soir même, Brittany se trouvait dans un des restaurants les plus convoités de la ville, en compagnie de Thomas Lopez. Le jeune homme s'était montré particulièrement charmant tout au long de la soirée et Brittany commençait vraiment à l'apprécier.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Il n'était pas du tout l'homme qu'elle croyait. En réalité, jamais un homme ne s'était montré aussi adorable avec elle et il fallait l'avouer il lui avait préparé la soirée la plus romantique à laquelle elle n'avait jamais insisté.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout ses efforts, cette soirée n'égalait pas les soirs qu'elle passait dans les bras de Santana ou que tout simplement, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la brune.

_Santana était spéciale. _

Elles ne s'étaient disputées que cette après-midi et pourtant elle lui manquait déjà. Elle se donna une claque mentalement lorsqu'elle pensa qu'au lieu de se trouver ici, elle aurait pu être dans les bras de Santana.

Et en parlant de la brune… Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Quinn, quelques heures plus tôt. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre lorsque Quinn lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Santana et que Santana l'aimait.

_Santana l'aimait… _

Ses joues se mirent à rougir, son cœur à battre et elle eut soudainement très chaud. Cependant elle tenta de se reprendre pour ne pas que Thomas se pose des questions, mais aussi parce qu'elle était persuadée que cette information ne venait pas de Santana elle-même.

Non. Quinn l'avait sans doute deviné ou pensait l'avait remarqué, mais une chose était sur, Santana n'aurait jamais exposé ses sentiments au grand jour de cette manière.

Contrairement à elle, qui avait été totalement sincère avec Quinn, lorsqu'à cette révélation, elle avait répondu que oui… Elle pensait effectivement aimer la brune plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

_Parce que oui… Elle aimait Santana. _

Elle en était complètement folle et cet amour impossible la tuait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Brittany, est-ce que tout vas bien ? » Demanda Thomas.

« Euh… Oui, oui. Très bien, merci. »

« Tu m'as l'air préoccupée. »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. »

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. »

« Ca me ferait plaisir que tu te confies à moi et puis, je t'embête depuis tantôt avec les miennes. » Dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. »

« Très bien, je respect ton choix. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle, soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas.

« Est-ce que tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Parce que j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part. »

Elle aurait voulu dire oui elle aurait voulu rentrer et se précipiter à l'appartement de Quinn où Santana se trouvait sans aucun doute. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ça. Non seulement parce que Santana était en colère contre elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle ignorait tout des sentiments de la brune la concernant et jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de gâcher leur amitié, qui comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux.

Alors, après un long trajet en voiture, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment. Les gardes les laissèrent entrer en reconnaissant Thomas et la blonde se rendit compte que c'était une grande soirée, où des personnes de tout âge -_Jeune et vieux-_ dansaient.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et Thomas commanda une bouteille de champagne, avant d'attraper sa main pour la serrer dans le sienne.

« Tes parents m'ont dit que tu aimais la danse, alors j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais cet endroit. »

« Oui, c'est génial. Merci. » Dit-elle, un peu mal-à-l'aise que sa main soit dans celle du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se trouvait à marcher en direction de la piste de danse, sa main toujours dans celle du jeune homme devant elle.

Une pensée la frappa soudainement.

_Sa main dans celle de Santana la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées au gala._

Cette sensation magique qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque La Latina lui avait attrapé la main.

Cette sensation magique qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle entre en contact avec n'importe quelle partie du corps de la brune.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué avant à quel point elle était folle de Santana. Il avait fallu que Quinn lui en parle pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais tous ces signes ne trompent pas, tout ce que Santana lui faisait ressentir, simplement en faisant acte de présence :

_Son cœur qui se mettait à battre à une vitesse anormale - Son ventre qui libérait des millions de petits papillons - Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps lorsque la brune la touchait - La façon qu'elle avait de toujours fixer ses lèvres si attrayantes - Cette sensation de bien-être qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque Santana était là - La jalousie qu'elle ressentait lorsque quelqu'un approchait Santana de trop près - L'irrépressible envie de toujours être avec elle et le manque constant qui était présent lorsqu'elle n'était pas la,… _

Toutes ses petites choses ne trompent pas.

Elle était bien tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

Seulement, au lieu d'être dans ses bras ce soir, c'est dans ceux de son frère qu'elle se trouvait. Et alors qu'ils dansaient un slow, Thomas glissa à Brittany quelque chose qui lui brisa totalement le cœur.

« Tu sais… Je crois que je pourrais très vite tomber amoureux de toi. »

Il s'éloigna de son oreille, afin de pouvoir la regarder pleinement dans les yeux et doucement, il vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Pas parce qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie, mais parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Après tout, Thomas était son futur mari et elle allait être amenée à l'embrasser très souvent. Elle devait donc s'y habituer.

S'habituer à ses baisers qui ne lui plaisaient pas s'habituer à cette vie dont elle ne voulait pas s'habituer à cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_S'habituer à l'absence de Santana, qu'elle ne supporterait pas._

* * *

Après cette dispute avec Brittany, Santana s'était contentée de se rendre à l'appartement de Quinn. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que cette prise de tête la blessait autant. Pourquoi sa gorge ne voulait-elle pas se dénouée et pourquoi elle avait cette boule au ventre? Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle détestait s'engueuler avec Brittany; non seulement parce que ça lui faisait du mal, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que ça en faisait à la blonde.

Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait essayé de faire des efforts, de contenir ses paroles qu'elle savait blessantes, mais lorsque Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle voyait son frère, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait simplement laissé sa douleur se faire ressentir à travers ses mots.

Et elle se détestait pour ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait blessé Brittany.

La brune se contenta de s'installer sur son lit.

_Ce lit qu'elle avait partagé tant de fois avec Brittany. _

**Brittany...**

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant. Après tout, Brittany méritait de trouver le bonheur, même si son copain ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, la blonde était une grande fille et elle savait ce qui était bon pour elle.

Mais en réalité, elle aurait aimé être celle que Brittany aurait choisit, celle pour qui elle aurait tout plaqué.

Elle aurait aimé être assez importante pour la blonde, pour qu'elle décide d'annuler ce mariage et qu'elle finisse par lui avouer qu'elle est la raison de tout ça.

Elle aurait aimé que Brittany lui dise que c'est avec elle qu'elle veut finir sa vie, que c'est elle qu'elle aime.

Tout comme _Santana l'aimait. _

Parce que oui, elle aimait Brittany. Elle ne l'avait compris que la vieille, lorsque la blonde lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait accepté de se marier avec son frère et qu'elles avaient fini la soirée tellement proches l'une de l'autre que Santana n'avait eu qu'une envie se jeter sur ses lèves et passer la nuit à l'embrasser.

Elle avait cru pouvoir contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde, le cacher et ne jamais rien laisser paraître, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris que Brittany avait un rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa jalousie, sa colère.

Elle s'était tout simplement laissé submerger par ses sentiments et elle avait explosé, ne sachant rien contrôler.

Et il fallait que ça s'arrête,

Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, qu'elle oublie ses _putains _de sentiments pour Brittany.

Mais elle ne _voulait_ pas, elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'oublier.

Et ce pour une seule et bonne raison :

_Jamais elle n'avait aimé comme ça et elle était persuadée d'une chose, plus jamais elle n'aimerait ainsi._

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle s'endormit seule dans ce grand lit, ressentant l'absence insupportable de Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Santana fut réveillée par son portable qui se mit à sonner. Son coeur se mit à battre lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de Brittany s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et elle constata qu'il était 10 heures. Elle raccrocha sans même prendre la peine de répondre et vit qu'elle avait huit messages non lus. Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle était une vrai marmotte lorsqu'elle dormait.

_" San, je ne suis qu'une idiote et je le sais. Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie. B. " _

_" S'il-te-plaît Santana, réponds-moi. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas cette situation. B." _

_" Tu me manques déjà tellement. B." _

_" Je t'en prie, San.. Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais. B."_

_" Est-ce que je peux passer chez Quinn pour que l'on discute ? B." _

_" Je suis devant. Ouvres-moi. B." _

_" Santana s'il-te-plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. B." _

_" Je ne compte pas m'en aller sans t'avoir vu. Je resterais devant ta porte des heures s'il le faut. B." _

Elle soupira et se leva afin de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se rendit compte que Brittany ne lui avait pas mentit. Elle était assise dans le couloir et attendait patiemment que Santana vienne lui ouvrir.

La brune fût tentée de lui demander de s'en aller, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Après tout, il s'agissait quand même de Brittany.

Et Dieu sait à quel point elle est sensible lorsqu'il s'agit de Brittany.

La blonde resta assise quelques secondes, contemplant Santana. Même au réveil, elle était d'une beauté incroyable.

Par contre, la brune ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de laisser la porte ouverte. Brittany soupira en constatant que Santana lui en voulait toujours.

La brune entra dans la cuisine pour se servir son café -_que Quinn lui préparait tous les matins avant d'aller travailler-_, et Brittany l'a suivit. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Santana et déposa un petit sachet sur le plan de travail.

« J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. » Déclara-t-elle, timidement.

« C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim » Répondit la brune, avant de partir dans le salon, sans même la regarder.

Brittany souffla un bon coup _-ce n'était pas partie gagnée-,_ puis elle alla rejoindre Santana dans le salon et s'installa près d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant ? » Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la brune tourna le regard vers elle, mais ce n'était pas _son_ regard habituel. Non, il était froid et dur.

La brune esquiva la question.

« Est-ce que t'a soirée s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Il t'a invité au restaurant, ensuite vous avez été danser et vous avez passé la soirée à vous embrassez ? » Santana ricana. « Tellement prévisible. »

« San… »

« J'ai raison pas vrai ? Vous vous êtes embrassez ? »

« Oui » Avoua-t-elle, en baissant la tête honteusement.

Le cœur de la brune se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi mal et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle détestait l'amour et qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter les sentiments.

Elle avait été conne de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

« Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… San je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Perdre quoi Brittany ? Il n'y a jamais rien eut, on traînait ensemble c'est tout. »

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi. » Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi je devrais être différente avec toi ? Tu penses que tu es spéciale pour moi ? Détrompes-toi Brittany, t'es comme les autres. » Cria-t-elle, enragée.

En entendant les mots de la brune, Brittany ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle savait que c'était faux. Que Santana ne le pensait pas, qu'elle était juste énervée. Elle le ressentait, Santana n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle qui était d'habitude si blessante et détachée se trouvait être tout le contraire avec Brittany. Elle était douce et attentionnée. Et elle savait qu'elle était la seule à connaître cette partie de la personnalité de la brune.

Lorsque Santana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit les deux mains sur sa bouche, comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir, mais il était trop tard. Ce qui est dit, est dit et jamais elle ne pourrait le retirer.

La blonde se leva et voulut quitter l'appartement, mais Santana attrapa sa main et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la brune, Santana se jeta dans ses bras. L'entourant de ses bras protecteur, dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis une vrai conne, je le pensais pas Britt. Pardonnes-moi. »

La blonde se blottit un peu plus contre Santana, avant de laisser couler ses larmes sur l'épaule de la brune.

« Ne redis jamais ça. »

« Jamais. Je te le promets. »

« Il faut qu'on arrête ça, ça fait trois fois que l'on se dispute en trois jours. Je vais devenir folle si ça continue. »

« Je suis désolée Brittany. Tout est ma faute. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Mais moi je le dis. Je réagis tellement mal ces derniers temps… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est toi, tu me rends complètement dingue. » Santana mit une main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors que Brittany relevait la tête, le cœur battant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » Demanda-t-elle, en ne pouvait contenir son sourire.

« Quoi? Je.. je. R...rien »

« Si, répète »

Santana respira un bon coup. Elle détestait bégayer.

« J'ai juste voulu dire que, lorsque ça te concernait, j'avais des réactions disproportionnées. C'est tout »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle, timidement.

La blonde s'approchait chaque fois un peu plus de Santana, qui commençait à perdre tous ses moyens. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi nerveuse. Elle était tellement proche de Brittany. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

« Parce que tu... tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour moi d'après toi, San? »

« Moi. » Répondit la brune en posant son regard de braise sur les lèvres de Brittany.

Le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre la chamade. Elle était sur d'une chose à présent; ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Lorsqu'elle voulut sceller ce qui devait être leur premier baiser, la porte de l'appartement claqua et une petite blonde fit son apparition dans le salon. Brittany s'éloigna de Santana, alors que Quinn les regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me demandais vraiment quand est-ce que vous alliez vous en rendre compte. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De vous deux. C'est tellement évident. »

« Ta gueule, Quinn. » Râla la brune, frustrée que Quinn les aient interrompue dans un moment si important.

« Ouh, Satan sort ses griffes. Aurais-je interrompue quelque chose? »

« Non, on discutait c'est tout. » Répondit-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Drôle de position pour discuter. »

« Et si tu l'as fermais Q ? »

« Ça va désolée. C'est toujours ok pour ce soir? »

« Ouai. »

« Tu viens avec nous, B ? » Demanda joyeusement Quinn.

« Où ? »

« A la Marina, une boîte super. »

« Si ça ne dérange pas Santana, oui. » Dit-elle, timidement.

« Tu plaisantes? Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, B. Au contraire. »

« Alors ça marche. »

Santana se leva et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Brittany.

« Super, je passerais te prendre vers 23heure. Ça te va ? »

« Je pourrais pas plutôt rester avec toi? » Demanda timidement la blonde.

« Si. Evidemment. » Répondit la brune en souriant.

La blonde se blottit dans les bras de Santana, sous le regard attendri de Quinn. Cette soirée promettait d'être très intéressante.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soir même, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la Marina. Brittany souffla en voyant la file qu'il fallait faire pour accéder à l'entrée, mais Santana l'a prit par la main et passa à côté de tout le monde. La blonde voulut entrer, mais un homme très imposant lui barra la route, en la regardant durement.

« Papier d'identité mademoiselle. »

« C'est bon, elle est avec moi Joe » Dit Santana en prenant la main de la blonde, qui eu une de fois de plus, le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure.

« Hey Santana ! Ça fait longtemps bébé, tu m'avais manqué »

Santana lui fit un sourire charmeur avant d'entrainer Brittany à l'intérieur de la boîte. La brune chercha Quinn, alors que Brittany avait le cerveau qui tournait à plein régime…

_Cet homme venait-il vraiment d'appeler Santana bébé ? _

« Tout va bien Britt ? » Demanda la brune.

« Tu as couché avec lui aussi ? » Demanda Brittany, sur un ton de reproche, sachant très bien que la brune avait un tableau de chasse incroyable à son actif.

Santana regarda la blonde et lui fit un sourire coquin, qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Brittany.

« Non, pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si c'était le cas ? »

« Quoi ? Euh… N..non, je… non » Bégaya-t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase correct, lorsque Santana l'a regardait avec un sourire pareil.

La brune souria de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit Brittany, les joues rouges.

_C'est dingue ce qu'elle était belle et elle l'était d'avantage lorsqu'elle rougissait. _

Une petite blonde arriva vers elle, deux verres à la main.

« Putain vous en avez mit du temps. » Dit-elle, un peu éméchée.

« Combien tu en as déjà bu ? » Demanda Santana en regardant les deux verres que Quinn tenait en main.

« Oh, juste deux… ou dix je sais plus. »

« Putain Q, t'exagère. On n'est même pas encore arrivée que t'es déjà bourrée. »

« Tu rigoles ? Ça fait 2heures que je vous attend. » La blonde regarda Brittany et l'enlaça, sous le regard assassin de Santana. « Contente que tu sois là Britt. Tu viens danser ? »

« Evidemment » Répondit la blonde, en suivant Quinn. « Tu viens San ? »

« Non, son truc c'est plutôt le bar. »

« Exactement. Amusez-vous bien les filles » Dit la brune, en partant en direction du bar.

La blonde l'a regarda partir tristement elle qui voulait passer la soirée en compagnie de Santana, c'était raté. Alors elle suivit Quinn à travers la foule et elles arrivèrent sur la piste de dance. Brittany aimait beaucoup se genre d'endroit et elle fût heureuse de constater que, de là où elle était, elle avait une très bonne vue sur l'ensemble du bar et que donc, elle allait pouvoir admirer la brune.

Santana s'installa au bar et aperçut son barman préféré. Elle lui fit un signe de la main afin de lui signaler sa présence et lorsque Nate aperçut San, il prit une pause afin de boire quelques verres en compagnie de sa cliente favorite.

« Hey ! Comment va la plus belle ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vue dans le coin. »

« Maintenant que tu es là je vais très bien. » Dit-elle, avant son éternel sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

Evidemment, elle mentait complètement. C'était évident elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de Nate pour se sentir bien. Non, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour ça, juste de Brittany.

Et puis, de toute façon elle n'était jamais honnête avec personne.

_Sauf Brittany, enfin bon, vous l'aurez compris quoi… _

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et s'appuya contre le bar afin d'être plus proche de Santana.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Un whisky, beau brun » Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En réalité, c'était le même jeu tous les soirs, car avant de connaître Brittany, elle passait la plupart de ses soirées dans ce bar et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Nate, qu'elle avait trouvé carrément sexy et avec qui elle flirtait tous les soirs. Ça amusait beaucoup la brune qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le brun se plier en quatre pour elle.

Elle savait qu'il était complètement amoureux d'elle et donc elle jouait de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il lui déposa son Whisky.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu accepteras un vrai rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Jamais » Dit-elle, d'un air séducteur.

« Je sais que tu craques carrément pour moi » Répondit le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Santana.

Et instantanément, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les yeux de Nate étaient incroyablement beaux, et pourtant, ils n'égalaient en rien ceux de Brittany.

_Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir de telle pensée envers son amie. _

En parlant de Brittany, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle regardait Santana. Elle la voyait clairement se faire draguer par ce beau barman et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. C'est avec elle que Santana était censée passer la soirée et non pas avec ce stupide barman.

Le fait qu'elle ait déjà bu pas mal de verre, la poussa à poser une question à Quinn.

« C'est qui ce gars avec Santana ? » Demanda-t-elle, à Quinn.

« Nate. Ils se cherchent depuis des mois ces deux là. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils attendent pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. » Répondit Quinn, dans le but de voir la réaction de la blonde.

« Oh. » Répondit simplement la blonde, alors que son cœur se serra.

Quinn savait que Brittany mourrait de jalousie, elle savait aussi que la blonde mourrait d'envie d'aller s'interposer entre les deux, alors elle fit la première idée qui lui passa par la tête.

« Brittany, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher une vodka, s'il-te-plait ? »

La blonde hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle arriva à hauteur de Santana, qui parlait toujours avec son serveur, mais lorsqu'elle vit une chevelure blonde, elle se tourna dans la direction de Brittany.

« Hey, BrittBritt, te voilà enfin » Dit-elle, en lui souriant tendrement.

« Ouai. » Répondit froidement la blonde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en voulait à Santana.

« Tu m'excuses une minutes » Dit-elle, à Nate, qui s'en alla afin de laisser parler les deux filles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien »

La brune attrapa la main de Brittany et l'attira vers elle. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre à une vitesse dingue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la proximité qu'il y avait maintenant entre son visage et celui de Santana. La brune lui offrit un petit sourire avant de glisser doucement à son oreille.

« Ne me fais pas la tête s'il-te-plait. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es bien trop occupée pour t'intéresser à moi de toute manière. » Répond-elle, froidement.

La brune attira la blonde contre elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Si elle continuait comme ça, Brittany ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

« C'est faux. Tu m'intéresses plus que n'importe qui ici. »

« Je voulais qu'on passe une soirée ensemble, mais visiblement tu préfères draguer ce mec stupide. »

Santana souria intérieurement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Brittany lui faisait une petite crise de jalousie.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche de ce mec. C'est juste pour me divertir un peu »

La blonde souria timidement, avant de redéposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana. Le barman revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres, qu'il offrit généreusement aux deux filles.

« Je m'appel Nate » Dit-il, en tendant la main vers Brittany.

« Brittany » Répondit-elle, sans grand intérêt pour le brun.

Il se tourna vers Santana, en s'appuyant contre le bar pour s'approcher de la brune, ce qui énerva Brittany.

_Il avait bien intérêt à tenir une distance sinon… _

« Tu pourrais faire un truc pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, en regardant Santana dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'adressait à Brittany.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Tu pourrais essayer de convaincre Santana que je suis le mec qu'il lui faut ? »

La brune envoya un petit sourire charmeur à Nate, mais elle souriait d'avantage car elle savait que cette demande allait rendre Brittany folle de jalousie. Cependant elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que la blonde fit ; Elle avala son verre d'une traite, avant de déposer sa main sur celle de Santana et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Santana sentit la chaleur prendre possession de son corps et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

_Pourquoi diable, fallait-il que Brittany lui fasse cet effet ?_

« Impossible. » Répondit-elle.

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que** je** suis la personne qu'il lui faut. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive » Dit-elle, en embrassant délicatement la joue de Santana.

Le cœur de la brune battait tellement fort, qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la chaleur se propager dans son corps tout entier.

La blonde se leva et regarda Santana, avec un petit sourire, fière de l'effet qu'elle venait d'avoir sur la brune, elle sortit du bar afin de prendre l'air.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda le barman.

« Je… J'en sais rien. Je reviens » Dit la brune, complètement retournée, avant de suivre Brittany.

* * *

La blonde était appuyée contre un mur à la sortie de la Marina. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir tenu de tels propos devant Santana et elle le regretta. Bien sur, elle le pensait et elle avait simplement laissé parler son cœur, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre elle et la brune et c'était certainement ce qui allait arriver.

Ça lui apprendra à trop exagérer avec l'alcool…

En parlant de Santana, elle vit la brune sortir de la boîte de nuit et se diriger vers elle. Elle fût étonnée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde et elle se contenta de venir s'appuyer contre le mur, à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, B ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas un peu forcé sur l'alcool ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

« Tu penses que c'est parce que j'ai bu que j'ai dis ça ? »

« Et bien… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… »

« Ce matin chez toi, quand je t'ai demandé ce qui d'après toi était bon pour moi, tu m'as répondu _'moi'_. Alors… Je ne sais pas, est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ? Ou est-ce que je me suis faite des films toute la journée ? Parce que si Quinn n'était pas arrivée on aurait… Enfin on se serait… Tu sais… » Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait pas brusquer la brune et elle était plutôt intimidée par la manière dont Santana la regardait.

« On se serait embrassée. »

La blonde releva la tête, surprise de l'assurance dont Santana avait fait preuve en prononçant ces mots qu'elle avait été incapable de prononcer et elle fût quelque peu déstabilisée lorsqu'elle constata que la distance entre elles s'était considérablement réduite. Le visage de la brune était à quelques centimètres du sien et elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Santana glissé contre sa peau.

« Et si je te disais que je le sais déjà. »

« De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Bégaya-t-elle, nerveuse d'avoir Santana si proche.

« Je sais déjà que tu es celle qu'il me faut, Britt. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour m'en apercevoir. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la blonde se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune et son cœur se mit à battre de cette manière si particulière lorsque la brune n'hésita pas à répondre à son baiser. Santana glissa ses mains dans le cou de Brittany, afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle et pouvoir profiter pleinement des lèvres de la blonde.

Brittany fut surprise par la douceur et la tendresse de ce baiser, qui était totalement en contradiction avec la personnalité de la brune et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres de La Latina, lorsque celle-ci glissa sa langue contre celle de Brittany.

C'était tellement parfait.

La blonde rompit le baiser, afin de reprendre son souffle et elle fut heureuse de voir l'immense sourire que lui offrait la brune.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ce moment. » Avoua la blonde, en l'embrassant une deuxième fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'attendre aussi longtemps ? » Demanda La Latina entre deux baisers.

Brittany ne put contenir son sourire, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Santana.

Elle avait eu un tas de petits-amis dans le passé, mais jamais aucun baiser ne lui avait fait cet effet. C'était magique et Brittany adorait la sensation des lèvres de Santana contre les siennes.

_Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ça._

La brune déposa ses deux mains sur les joues de Brittany, de manière à approfondir le baiser et la blonde souria contre les lèvres de Santana. La brune était tellement douce.

Elle aurait put passer sa vie à embrasser Santana contre se mur, mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn qui, apparemment, adorait les interrompre.

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

« Quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement énervée que Quinn les aient encore coupées dans un moment aussi précieux.

Brittany sourit lorsqu'elle vit la frustration de la brune. Elle était tellement mignonne.

« Je veux rentrer. » Répondit Quinn.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda-t-elle, tendrement en se tournant vers Brittany.

« Je m'en moque, tant que je suis avec toi. »

« En voiture alors. » Dit-elle, en profitant que Quinn ait la tête tournée pour coller une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany, ce qui eut l'effet de faire sourire la belle blonde.

La brune démarra la voiture.

«Je te ramène où Q. ? »

« Chez mes parents »

« On dort à l'appart, ok ? »

« Tant que vous ne vous envoyer pas en l'air dans mon lit » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Q ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

« T'a de la chance que je suis au volant. Sinon je t'aurais fais avaler ta langue de vipère. Espèce de garce. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Satan. » Répondit-elle, amusée.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Santana déposa Quinn chez elle, Brittany passa à l'avant et un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. La blonde ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet par rapport à leurs baisers. Elle voulait en parler, mais elle ne savait pas ce que Santana pensait de tout ça et elle ne voulait pas entendre des trucs du genre _c'était une erreur j'avais trop bu_,… Alors elle préféra ne rien dire et laisser Santana faire le premier pas.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Britt ? »S'inquiéta la brune.

« Euh, oui très bien. »

« Tu as l'air préoccupée. » La blonde commença à jouer avec ses mains. « Est-ce que c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre, elle avait peur de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Et bien oui… On s'est embrassé, San. Alors, on devrait peut-être en parler, non ? »

« Tu as raison. Tu passes la nuit avec moi chez Quinn ou est-ce que je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question… »

« Je sais Britt, mais il faut que je le sache pour la route » Répondit la brune, en riant légèrement.

« Avec toi. » Confirma-t-elle, alors que Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui adressée un petit sourire, contente de son choix. « Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour t'amuser ? »

« Non, B. J'ai fais ça parce que j'en avais d'envie. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Tout ça c'est un peu compliqué. »

« C'est vrai, donc il vaut mieux que ça ne se reproduise pas ... Non ? » Demanda-t-elle, tristement.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Répondit-elle, sur le même ton.

« Cool. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence total. Chacune était déçue de la manière dont s'était conclue cette conversation. Aucunes d'elles ne voulaient que ça s'arrête alors que rien n'avait réellement commencé, mais malgré ça, elles n'en dirent rien, voulant respecter la décision de l'autre.

Une fois à l'appartement, la blonde fonça dans la chambre sans un mot. Depuis leur conversation, Brittany n'avait rien dit et Santana s'inquiétait. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était déterminée à savoir ce que c'était.

Donc, elle suivit Brittany et lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, la blonde était déjà allongée sous les couvertures. Elle tournait le dos à la place où devait se trouver Santana et la brune comprit qu'elle lui en voulait, car Brittany ne faisait jamais ça. Elle était plutôt du genre à attendre la brune pour pouvoir se blottir confortablement dans ses bras.

Santana se glissa sous les couvertures et elle colla sa poitrine au dos de la blonde, entourant sa taille de ses bras protecteurs, mêlant ses jambes à celles de Brittany, avant de déposer sa tête dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Brittany ? » Murmura-t-elle, à l'oreille de la blonde.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle, d'une petite voix triste.

« Je t'en prie, B. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je t'assure que tout va bien. »

« Ne me mens pas s'il-te-plait. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance »

« Tout ce qui te concerne à de l'importance pour moi, Britt. »

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre la chamade. Santana était tellement mignonne et lorsqu'elle disait de telles choses, le ventre de la blonde se mettait à relâcher des centaines de petits papillons qui s'envolèrent à travers son estomac. Elle adorait ces sensations.. Ces sensations qu'elle seule était capable de lui faire ressentir. Brittany se retourna vers Santana afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien, et lorsqu'elles furent l'une en face de l'autre, la blonde attrapa délicatement le visage de Santana entre ses mains, afin d'y déposer un doux et chaste baiser. Certe, elle avait convenu de ne plus recommencer, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

La brune ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle passa sa main dans le cou de la blonde afin de l'attirer un peu plus vers elle et d'approfondir le baiser. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains explorer le corps de Santana, lui procurant de douces caresses et alors qu'elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brune, cette dernière ne put contenir ses gémissements contre les lèvres de la blonde. Brittany quitta sa place pour aller allonger son corps sur celui de Santana, qui souria à ce geste.

« Je pensais que ça ne devait pas se reproduire. » Dit Brittany, en souriant.

« C'est toi qui m'a embrassé » Répondit la brune en souriant à son tour « Et moi… Je suis juste incapable de te résister. »

Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, elle attrapa le collier de la blonde et le tira de manière à ce que les lèvres de Brittany entrent une nouvelle fois en contact avec les siennes. La Latina sentit Brittany sourire contre ses lèvres et son cœur se mit à battre.

_Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment là. _

Et tout cela lui faisait peur. Après tout, elle était Santana Lopez, cette fille insensible au cœur de pierre, qui ne laissait personne franchir les barrières qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à construire. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que Brittany n'avait eut aucun mal à les faire s'effondrer et au fil des jours, elle sentait que ses sentiments envers la blonde prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, mais elle savait qu'en vue de la situation ce n'était pas une bonne chose, pourtant elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle. C'était tout bonnement impossible. _Elle avait besoin de Brittany._

La blonde passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Santana et commença une longue série de caresses, faisant frissonner la brune, qui commença de doux baisers dans le cou de la blonde. Brittany jeta sa tête en arrière de manière à ce qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement des baisers de La Latina et lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune mordiller tendrement sa peau, elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Tu vas finir par me rendre complètement dingue si tu continues à gémir comme ça » Murmura la brune, d'une voix carrément sexy.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as rendue dingue, San » Répondit-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

La brune continue sa série de baisers, mais cette fois, elle remonta vers la mâchoire de la blonde, voulant sentir à nouveau cette sensation si particulière qu'elle ressentait lorsque ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Brittany. Elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, et la blonde qui avait toujours ses mains dans le dos de la brune, commença à descendre vers ses fesses, qu'elle caressa tendrement avant de les presser contre elle, faisant gémir la brune.

Brittany crut qu'elle allait mourir lorsqu'elle sentit Santana gémir contre ses lèvres. Voulant répéter cela, elle place son genou entre les cuisses de Santana et le pressa doucement contre l'entre-jambe de la brune, qui ne put contenir un nouveau gémissement.

« J'ai envie de toi, San »

La brune arrêta ses baisers et elle se redressa légèrement. Evidemment, elle en avait tout autant envie que Brittany, seulement elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je ne peux pas Britt. Je suis désolée. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la blonde, en se redressant pour être face à Santana.

La brune put lire la déception dans les yeux de la blonde et elle se détesta de l'avoir déçue, mais après tout, c'était pour son bien.

« Alors ça ne représentait rien pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Santana se serra.

« Bien sûr que si et c'est pour ça qu'on doit s'arrêter là »

« Expliques-moi, je ne comprends pas. » Répondit-elle, confuse.

La brune attrapa la main de Brittany dans la sienne, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« L'autre jour, tu m'as dis que tu n'avais jamais eu de rapport, parce que tu attendais la bonne personne. Je t'ai dis à quel point je t'admirais pour ça et je serais la personne la plus heureuse si tu me disais que tu voulais que ce soit moi cette personne, mais je veux que tu prennes ton temps parce que je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets. Tu comprends ? J'en ai très envie aussi, Britt, mais je veux être certaine que tu sois prête et je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faut. »

Le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Santana était tellement douce, prévoyante et attentionnée.

_Tellement __**Parfaite. **_

_Et elle l'aimait tellement._

« Je sais ce que je veux, San. Je te le promets. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Brittany ? » Demanda-t-elle, en caressant tendrement sa joue.

« Je veux que ce soit toi cette personne, San. Je le veux plus que tout. »

« Dans ce cas, j'attendrais. Mais je veux être sur que tu le veuilles vraiment. »

« Douterais-tu de ma sincérité, Santana? » Demanda-t-elle, en passant ses jambes de par et d'autre des hanches de la brune.

« Non, Britt, mais comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. » Répondit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Ça tombe bien, je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne parfaite pour ça. »

La brune l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Et si on dormait? On se lève tôt demain. »

« Comment ça, on se lève tôt? »

« Ça c'est une surprise. »

« Génial! J'adore les surprises. Surtout quand ça inclut de passer la journée avec ma Latina préférée. » Dit-elle, aussi excitée qu'une enfant.

La Latina frotta tendrement le bout de son nez au sien, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'elle ses lèvres se détachèrent des lèvres de sa blonde et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle put constater que ses yeux pétillaient et qu'un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage angélique. Brittany était heureuse et Santana l'était d'avantage.

_Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. _

Mais elle savait que cette relation n'allait pas être facile à entretenir.

Le principal problème étant son frère ; Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de la femme qu'il devait prochainement épouser.

Et il y avait aussi cette éducation très stricte que les parents de Brittany avaient inculqués à leur fille. Santana redoutait leurs réactions lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Brittany sortait avec une autre fille.

La brune savait à quel point Brittany tenait à sa famille _-le fait qu'elle accepte d'épouser son frère pour eux le prouvait parfaitement_- et elle ne pensait pas être celle que la blonde choisirait s'il y avait choix à faire.

Tout cela lui faisait peur, car à présent elle en était sur;

_Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie et elle se promit de se battre pour elles, quoi qu'il arriverait. _


End file.
